Samuel Rocky Douglas
by 3NinjasAddict
Summary: "So,do you not talk?,"asked the blonde next to her. 'His name is Samuel,'Selena reminded herself,and bit her lip again not looking at e still saw his eyes,and face in her mind,and he reminded her of something.'He's a kitten,'She thought with a smile trying to form,but she didn't want to answer him.


Prologue.

Selena Tamberlyn was only fifteen a she,and her mother moved into a new had soft brown eyes that sparkled in the light,and long black hair that was wavy/curly most was beautiful,but thought her mother was wore a leather jacket over a bright red dress with matching black short,but not too short hight heels as autumn was right around the corner,and she would be starting in a new had soft pink lips that for all Selena cared could have been pale.

Her mother;Danielle Tamberlyn had shining straight blonde hair with almost the same shade of brown eyes as Sel,an she was had moved them into a new house that contained two bedrooms,and two house was a light gray on the outside,and was entirely white on the inside while they still had to wait for the movers to bring the furniture of the elegant was a front porch,a living room,a dining room,and a backyard that was good enough to play in also,they had neighbors on both sides of the was beautiful unlike the last place they had lived,but that had been before Danielle started working all the time.

"Isn't it a little early to move into a house without furniture?,"Selena asked her mother feeling hollow,and had always been a troublemaker taking no time to follow the rules in her family's sister;Sadie Tamberlyn had always been the perfect older sister that could do no wrong,and she had black hair with brown eyes with a smaller changed when her sister,and father died a month before,and Selena still remained disturbed by the events that had transpired.

"Selena,"Danielle stated in a warning tone to her only other daughter left standing.

"Mother,"Selena said through gritted teeth,and glaring at her mom reminding herself of Norman Bates from Bates mother couldn't comprehend how troubled she was feeling at the moment.

"You recall what happened at the last house we lived in,and I won't let that happen again,"Danielle said as a knock on the front door caught her told Selena to hold that thought,and answered the door to a woman with black hair,bright eyes,and she looked Asian.

Selena thought it was just an idiot neighbor coming to welcome them to the bit her bottom lip causing it to bleed a little bit.

"You must be out new neighbors.I'm Jessica Douglas from the house on the right,"said the woman shaking Danielle's hand.

Come in.I'm Danielle Tamberlyn,and my daughter Selena is an ignorant you have any kids?,"Danielle spoke in a rush moving aside to let the woman walk through the front door.

Jessica hesitated before entering,and when she spotted the daughter she smiled.

Selena wore a look void of any human emotions,and resumed biting her lip.

"Thank you,and as a matter of fact I do have three boys."Jessica finally turned back to Danielle who had closed the front door.

"I had another daughter,and a husband,but sometimes life is cruel when you're the tiniest bit happy.I'm sorry about calling Selena an ignorant brat,but she seems ungrateful for anything I do for 's a bad child who has been in,and out of jail,"Danielle said ranting until she looked at Selena.

Selena had silent tears falling down because,her mom ha started among things her sister,and father done the same thing behind her back?Is that why no one had looked her way,or even talked to her?

Jessica was breathless,and didn't know what to say since Selena seemed could only say one thing:"I'm sorry for your loss."

"It's alright,and the movers shall be bringing the furniture any ,how old are your boys?,"Danielle asked finally relaxing.

"Well,my oldest is sixteen,followed by fifteen,and eleven."Jessica said feeling the need to go before more yelling could be done.

Selena was hurt by the entire conversation thinking of what it was like to have a normal probably talked like a real family should,and were so much of a family she hated them even though,she didn't know knew her mom would be going to work after the movers arrived,and the furniture was in the house.

"My daughter is fifteen,and my other would have been was the only good thing that had ever happened to me,"Danielle said a tear escaped her left eye.

"Again,I'm sorry,but I must be going now,it's getting late,"Jessica said trying not to be rude,but not wanting to say any was out of there in no time flat.

Selena felt a wave of guilt spread throughout her all over again as the movers with the furniture arrived.

Selena sat in her bedroom that night after the day was over,and everything was moved was still hurting,and anger flared up within,but she couldn't do anything about loved listening to music whenever she was in one of her dark moods,and noticing the tin can she played music as loud as she could on her stereo.

Rocky awoke with a startle at the loud music coming from the tin wondered who could be so awake at that time of night,and with a glare he looked out the window to the next door mom had mentioned something about having new,and strange neighbors which made it so saw a girl with long black hair,and a light on,but she didn't look to happy nor did she have curtains up, thought not to try to bother her,and rolled over to go back to sleep since people usually slept at night.

Selena was in her pajamas by two in the morning with the music turned was lying in bed trying to get some sleep while her mom still tried to go to sleep,but since she was so restless,and bored with shadows under her eyes she got up,and started to read a life was miserable,and thanks to her parents she hated blondes with a passion while in books they seemed different she thought better of it.

"This world is nothing,but a lie,"Selena screamed,and threw the book against the then saw a flicker of movement from the next door neighbors window,and it was at that moment that her eyes landed on the tin wasn't sure wether to be sorry,or more furious for having idiotic turned off her lamp,and crawled into bed with even less of sleep than before.


End file.
